The present invention relates to a device for force-opening doors, particularly for use by fire departments, police departments, rescue squads, and the like, in order to break through a locked door.
There are occasions wherein it is necessary, for example by the fire department, police department or a rescue squad, to force-open a locked door. This is usually done by a brute-force technique, e.g., using a battering ram, sledge hammer or the like or blasting away the lock by a firearm. However, such techniques are accompanied by very loud noises, which is not always desirable. Moreover, the equipment needed, e.g., a battering ram, may not be conveniently available, may require a number of people, and/or may take a considerable period of time in order to force-open the door.